Starting A New Relationship
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sherlock has returned after three years to Baker Street and he finds a new addition to John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting A New Relationship

Summary: Sherlock has returned after three years to Baker Street and he finds a new addition to John Watson.

Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This is my first time writing for the Sherlock fandom and the pairing John/Sherlock. I hadn't written for a long time and I hope this is a start of a new multi-chapter story.

Spoilers: There might be some spoilers from the books.

Timeline: It takes place three years after the episode The Reichenbach Fall.

* * *

John stared in utter shock as he was staring at the man in front of him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't move at all. He was just completely immobilized at the spot.

"John, listen, I know this is quite a shock…"

Once those words had left the man's lips, John punched him in the face. He deserved it after leaving him for three years and faking his own suicide. "You left me, Sherlock!" John snapped as he hadn't moved a muscle from where he was standing in front of the door.

"I had a perfectly good reason," Sherlock replied.

"And what's that? Who else know about this?" John asked seething.

"Mycroft and Molly," Sherlock said.

"Wait, Molly? I just had lunch with Molly two days ago! And Mycroft knows?" John asked unhappily.

"Look, can we talk about this inside? People are starting to stare," Sherlock said as he looked over his shoulder and saw a couple staring.

"You better have a good explanation, Sherlock," John muttered as he stepped aside to let Sherlock through and the two went upstairs to the living room.

"First of all, I want to know something, what happened to all my stuff?" Sherlock asked as he was looking around and John sat down in his arm chair that was facing the window.

"Mrs. Hudson put it in a storage room building nearby. You can ask her about it tomorrow when she gets back from visiting family," John explained as he watched Sherlock looking around and his eyes stopped at the photo frames on the mantle.

"Is that your wife beside you?" Sherlock asked as he was trying to deduct the photos as he hadn't spoken to Mycroft about John since last week. When the two talked, Sherlock doesn't ask about anything else except John's well being and Mycroft never tells anything else besides that.

"Actually, she's deceased now," John replied without looking up at Sherlock as John focused on the newspaper that he gotten to read.

"I'm sorry John, what happened?" Sherlock asked as he tries to be sympathy for his friend as he hadn't seen his friend for the last three years and he wants to know all about him over again.

"She died in a car crash two months ago while she was coming to see me in the clinic," John explained as he looked at Sherlock.

"So you're in mourning now," Sherlock muttered.

"No, I'm not any more. I had to stop mourning over her for…" John stopped speaking as he looked back at the newspaper.

"For whom, John?" Sherlock asked as he saw that John wasn't going to answer him, he looked back at the photos. In one of the photos, he saw John holding a little baby girl in his arms that looked like one year old. "John, don't tell me…"

"That's my daughter, Shirley Watson. I named her after you and no, she didn't die in the accident. She's over at Lestrade's place right now as Lestrade wanted to baby-sit so that I could have free time of my own while Mrs. Hudson was away," John explained.

"She's beautiful, John, she looks exactly like you," Sherlock replied.

John gave him a proud grin. "Lestrade should be coming back any time soon now so that you can meet her," he said.

"I really don't want to deal with Lestrade at the moment," Sherlock muttered as he sat on the couch. Sherlock looked back at John, "Where's Shirley's nursery room?" He asked.

"She's sleeping with me so that I could be able to help her during the night," John explained.

"Does anyone else know about her?" Sherlock asked.

John raised an eyebrow, "Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft…" as he listed the people that he knows who know.

"Wait, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked surprised.

John nodded, "His helping me pays rent for our flat, Sherlock. There are times that no one could baby-sit and I can't go to work since I need to look out for Shirley. Mycroft felt really bad about giving your life story to Moriarty, and he thinks by helping me it would overcome his guilt," he explained.

"Is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Mycroft and I are slowly friends now. I forgave him on what he had done to you and he hasn't stopped paying rent to help me," John explained with a small smile, "Shirley, me and Mycroft also had lunch together at times," he added.

"It sounds like you and Mycroft are dating," Sherlock muttered but John heard him.

"Now wait a minute, Sherlock. Mycroft hadn't done anything except being a big help to both me and Shirley. Don't you forget that it was you who left us," John said.

"I had no other choice! I was protecting you, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock replied.

"Now that I told you everything about me, why don't you tell on what you've been doing these past three years?" John asked.

"You didn't tell me what's your wife's name," Sherlock said.

"Mary Morstan, she'd worked with the government and I met her accidentally in the bookstore once and it was love at first sight," John explained with a dreamy smile as he thought about the memory.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Sherlock muttered.

"I'm over her, Sherlock. No need to apologize over and over again," John replied shaking his head as he looked at Sherlock. "Now what have you've been doing these past three years?" He asked.

"I was destroying Moriarty's web all over the world."

* * *

TBC...

me: The first chapter is always the introduction and short, so the later chapters might get longer.

Sherlock: So your back in writing?

me: it seems so!

John: where did this came from?

me: The idea just popped up in my head now.

Mycroft: Please review!


	2. The Beginning

Chapter Title: The Beginning

Summary: Sherlock is trying to get into John's good side by planning his birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! It belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: Did anyone saw today's episode of Doctor Who, 'Dinosaurs On A Spaceship?' The actor who plays Gregory Lestrade in Sherlock was in that episode along with actor Mark William who plays Arthur Weasley in Harry Potter!

* * *

It's been three days since Sherlock had returned back to Baker Street. Three days since he told everything to John Watson, three days since John Watson told him his whole entire life story and its been three days since the two of them caught Sebastian Moran who was the final piece in Moriarty's web and the reason why Sherlock had returned back home. He had met little Shirley, and Sherlock could clearly tell that the baby was looking a lot more to John rather than Mary. It was as if it was the female version of John Watson. Well, technically it is the female version of John since it is his daughter.

So there he was, sitting in the spacious living room of Mycroft's flat as the two sat in front of each other near the fireplace. Sherlock had a problem, and he needed help. He was at Mycroft's flat because he would be able to understand it. He simply couldn't go to John as that was part of his problem.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sherlock perked up at the sound of Mycroft's voice, "This is about John, isn't it? Just tell him you're in love with him," Mycroft said.

"It's not that simple, Mycroft," Sherlock said.

"'It's not that simple?!' Sherlock! You talk to John in your MindPalace when you were overseas! That was the only way that you can survive your entire trip. It was like talking with the real John, wasn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"He has a daughter, Mycroft," Sherlock replied as he ignored the question.

"As long as the child doesn't have your genes, we don't need another Sherlock running around," Mycroft said as Sherlock glared at him. Mycroft gawked at him surprised, "You want a child," he said.

"You don't know this Mycroft, but I always wanted a child of my own someday," Sherlock said.

"You can use a surrogate mother," Mycroft suggested.

"It won't be the same," Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock, if you want to be with John, I'm sure he wants you to become Shirley's stepfather if you two go onto a relationship deeper than what you have already," Mycroft said.

Sherlock was about to reply when his phone rings. He answered it, "Sherlock Holmes," there was a brief paused as Sherlock listened to the other person before answering again. "Of course I'll be there. I'll text John to let him know," Sherlock said and he hung up the phone as he began to start a text.

"You're leaving so soon?" Mycroft asked.

"Lestrade needs me, double suicide," Sherlock replied as he finished his text and stood up. "Mycroft, I know we don't get along well, but thank you for everything," he said as Mycroft nodded and he watched his brother leave.

* * *

It was John's birthday tomorrow and the two of them hadn't celebrated John's birthday since before Sherlock's fake suicide. He wanted John's birthday to be special and he wants Shirley to come along with them. If he wants to pursue a relationship with John, he has to get along with Shirley also even if she wasn't his biological daughter. If he plays his card right, Shirley could become his stepdaughter and she would be like his own daughter.

Sherlock smiled at the thought as he entered the flat. Three years without John, it was living hell for him even though John was in his MindPalace. He entered upstairs and found John watching television, "where's Shirley?" Sherlock asked as he looked around.

"She's with Mrs. Hudson downstairs. Mrs. Hudson thought you and I needed to catch up," John replied.

"I see," Sherlock muttered as he looked at what John was watching, "Torchwood?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"It's a secret organization apart from the government that deals with aliens on Earth," John explained.

Sherlock snorted, "There's no such thing as aliens," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"It's Sci-Fi," John replied.

"There's no such thing as aliens," Sherlock said again.

John rolled his eyes, "Why don't you ask your brother about that?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you believe it!" Sherlock exclaimed surprised.

"I won't believe it unless I see one for myself," John said.

"You do believe it!" Sherlock said in awe.

"Okay, right, I do believe it. Now let me go back watching Torchwood," John said rolling his eyes as he went back into watching.

"Why didn't you come to the crime scene?" Sherlock asked slowly.

"Shirley needed me this morning, Mrs. Hudson didn't come home till around one o'clock," John explained.

"You could have still come over," Sherlock said.

"I know, I just wanted one off day without any crime scenes or surgery, you know?" John said as he didn't look at Sherlock.

"About tomorrow John…" Sherlock began but he was cut off.

"I'm spending the day with family, Sherlock. I hadn't seen Harry for quite awhile and I'm going to see her and Clara with Shirley. The two of them are thinking about getting remarried again," John said with a small smile.

Sherlock swore under his breath, it wasn't going as plan as he intended. "Why don't they come with us? I'm planning to take you and Shirley on a boat tour cruise," Sherlock said as he didn't think about what he had just said now.

John perked up, "Are you serious?" He asked.

Sherlock nodded, "I was going to surprise you tomorrow, but I decided to tell you today in case you were doing anything," he lied.

John frowned at him, "How long had you been planning this?" He asked.

"Not really that long, we hadn't celebrated your birthday since, well, you know…" Sherlock stammered.

"What kind of cruise?" John asked intrigued.

"Thames Dinner River Cruise," Sherlock replied.

"I don't think a dinner cruise is the best way for Shirley," John said.

"Look, will just bring her to the Notting Hill Carnival tomorrow and Mycroft can look after her during dinner," Sherlock lied again.

"Isn't he busy with the government?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed, "If his busy than possibly Mrs. Hudson," he said.

"Wait, whose going to get her?" John asked blinking.

"Mycroft knows everything," Sherlock said and John didn't disagree as he went back to watching Torchwood with a smile on his face and Sherlock went off to his room to contact Mycroft.

* * *

TBC...

me: This is a little something that I whipped up for Martin Freeman's birthday that's today. Hopefully I didn't messed anything up in this chapter?

Sherlock: That was fast!

me: Well, I was mostly writing yesterday and a bit this morning.

John: It's a bit OOC though, isn't it?

me: Yea, you noticed it too, huh? Sorry about that. It's been awhile since I had written.

Mycroft: One review? Please review!


	3. A Day In The Carnival

Title: A Day In The Carnival

Summary: The group has fun in the carnival.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This story is becoming OOC and I apologize for that. I hadn't written anything for quite awhile. Also, I had never been to Notting Hill Carnival but there is a Notting Hill Carnival in the U.K. I just never been to it so I just made a guess.

* * *

The day started out well with John waking Shirley up bright and early so that they could go to the Notting Hill Carnival. John had gone downstairs and saw Sherlock up and ready, but hadn't eaten any breakfast. John glared at Sherlock for a moment or two before dumping his daughter right in front of him and having a little argument with Sherlock about breakfast and what Sherlock should do with his daughter as John made breakfast for the three of them. Around seven-thirty, there was a knock on the door and the two men heard the door opening as John knew that Mrs. Hudson opened it for the person.

To John's astonishment, it was Mycroft as he entered the room. "Mycroft, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sherlock invited me," Mycroft replied as he looked at Sherlock, "he wants me to take care of Shirley when we are at the carnival," he said.

John glared at Sherlock, "what did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything, John. I want Mycroft to come so that he could meet Shirley at least," Sherlock explained as John didn't believe him at all.

"You and Mycroft don't stand each other; the two of you are always fighting!" John exclaimed.

"John, Sherlock and I, made some sort of agreement and we won't be fighting," Mycroft said as he gave a 'look' to Sherlock who understood it.

To be honest, Sherlock did invite Mycroft over to take care of Shirley during the carnival so that he and John could have time to themselves. Sherlock was going to pay Mycroft back by doing at least two cases for him which was the agreement.

"Well, if everyone is ready, we have to pick up Harry and Clara on the way. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson here won't mind cleaning up this mess," Mycroft said giving the landlady a small smile.

"Just this once Mycroft, I'm not their housekeeper," Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Well then, should we go?" Mycroft asked.

* * *

The day started out fun for all six of them. As soon as they entered the carnival, they were just in time for the parade. The group watched them passed by as John took pictures of the parade and Shirley, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

It was an enjoyment for all of them and when they entered the booths for the games, Harry and Clara had split up with the group as the men headed towards to where the Ring Toss game is. John was looking hopefully at the large teddy bear that you could win for the prize. He wanted to win it for Shirley, but before John could give the bystander the money, John saw that Sherlock has already did. John and Mycroft watched in amusement as Sherlock deduct where the rings would go before tossing them.

Mycroft was trying not to snigger as the rings barely touched the tip of the coke bottles. Sherlock frowned as his deduction had failed.

"Let me have a try," Mycroft said and he paid the bystander to get new rings. On his very first try, Mycroft was able to put the ring on the coke bottle as he had won the teddy bear to Shirley as John thanked him.

"Show off," Sherlock muttered as Mycroft smirked but didn't say anything.

The day went on like that as John would see a prize that he might like for Shirley and the group would try to win it for her. In the end, John and Mycroft had won prizes for Shirley, but Sherlock didn't as he was bad at winning games.

"The games are fixed," Sherlock muttered as he pushed Shirley in the stroller.

Mycroft looked at John who was walking beside him, "His a sore loser, John, so ignore him," he said as John shook his head with a small smile.

When it was near four in the afternoon, the group met together as the dinner cruise was at six. Sherlock frowned as he saw that Harry and Clara both won prizes for Shirley. Mycroft leaned towards to his little brother as the two of them watched Harry and Clara talking to Shirley, while John was behind Shirley's stroller with a smile on his face. "Don't be upset little brother just because you didn't won any prizes for Shirley; just think about tonight," Mycroft whispered to his ear with a small smile.

Sherlock perked up at the thought of that as he looked at John who was still looking down at his daughter. If it weren't for Harry and Clara being there, he could have John all to himself easily, but now, it would be harder than ever with the two women there.

Mycroft coughed so that the others would stop what they were doing and looked at him for a moment. "I think it's time for me and Shirley to go, she's getting tired after all the excitement that we had," he said as John looked at her and saw Shirley yawned.

"Are we going to take a taxi to the dinner cruise?" Clara asked looking at John.

"No, taking a taxi would be too expensive and so, you'll be getting my car," Mycroft said, "don't worry; there's another car that's picking me and Shirley up. Anthea will be bringing Shirley back to the flat tomorrow early in the morning," he explained.

"Thank you Mycroft," John said happily with excitement.

"Think nothing of it; this is your birthday, John. Sherlock planned all this," Mycroft said with a smile.

John looked at Sherlock who was glaring at his brother, "thank you Sherlock," he said and with that, he kissed Sherlock on the kiss making Sherlock's eyes wide. John blushed at the embarrassment as he turned around to talk to his sister who looked awe.

Mycroft smiled encouragingly at Sherlock and the group separated to different ways.

* * *

TBC...

Me: Only two reviews?!

John: Please review!


	4. The Dinner Cruise

Title: The Dinner Cruise

Summary: John, Sherlock, Harry and Clara goes on the dinner cruise.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This story is becoming OOC and I apologize for that. I hadn't written anything for quite awhile, so I hope you guys are still enjoying it!

* * *

To John's astonishment, the dinner cruise has been reserved to them only and there was no one on board except for them and the crew. It was just a lovely view cruising among the river bend as John was beside Sherlock the whole entire time while Harry and Clara were off in the opposite of the boat. John had blushed at the thought about he and Sherlock being alone as he thought it was a date. How could he be blushing at this if he was the one who gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek just an hour ago about?

When dinner was announced, the group sat together and it was a lovely outing that John felt sorry that Mycroft had to watch Shirley at the moment to miss this. Sherlock was telling Harry and Clara about the adventures that he had when he was away as everyone thought he was dead. Harry and Clara told the two men that they were indeed getting remarried again and that John would be one of the best men for Harry.

"Had you two set the date?" John asked.

"After Christmas and before New Year's that we are thinking, we want the wedding to be small this time," Harry replied as she looked at Clara than at Sherlock, "you and Mycroft are invited of course," she said.

"We would be delighted," Sherlock replied with a smile that John sure was fake. Just then, music began playing in the room as John looked at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock smirked, "May I have this dance?" He asked as he was standing up and looking at John.

John scoffed, what was he, a girl? But who could deny Sherlock Holmes? John nodded as he and Sherlock went to the dance floor and Sherlock began to lead the dance.

"Isn't that cute? I wouldn't be surprise by the end of the week my brother and Sherlock would be together," Harry whispered to Clara as the two women watched the two men danced.

"John's bisexual, isn't he? I mean, he dated women before, right?" Clara asked quietly.

"His not really bisexual, because I think Sherlock would be the first guy he dated. I think Sherlock is the only one for him," Harry replied.

"So it's like love at first sight," Clara said with a smile on her face.

"You got to remember that John was married to Mary before, Clara," Harry said as Clara nodded as Harry watched John danced. "If our parents were alive, dad would have been furious with John as he shouldn't be dating men. His military man, he shouldn't be looking at other men and that's one of the reasons why John and I didn't get along," Harry whispered sadly.

"What about your mother?" Clara asked.

"She knew instantly that I would be a lesbian and she must have known John would be gay or bisexual, because John didn't date women until the end of high school and mom supported him because of that but John didn't realize what she meant during that time. Mom would have liked Sherlock," Harry said smiling.

"I see," Clara muttered and the two women went back to watching John and Sherlock.

* * *

"You do realize that they are talking about you or me, right?" Sherlock whispered to John's ear.

"Are they?" John asked as he looked over to look at Harry who gave him an encouraging smile and he frowned. "Well, at least they are getting along," he said shrugging.

"Are you having a good time, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I am, Sherlock. Why wouldn't I be?" John asked.

"I just thought that with your sister and Clara here instead of Shirley…"

"Everything's fine, Sherlock, this is where I'm suppose to be," John replied as he smiled. The music ended the two men looked at one another and before they knew what was happening, they were leaning in as if they were about to kiss. However, before they got a chance to, music started again, and they pulled away quickly. John heard a groan as he knew it came from his sister.

"We should get back to eating dinner," Sherlock mumbled and John nodded.

When they were going back to their table, Clara and Harry had stood up and were heading to the dance floor as Harry winked at John. John glared at her and he quickly looks away before he was caught blushing by Sherlock.

The rest of the dinner cruise went on smoothly and before John knew it, their dinner cruise had ended and they were leaving the boat as John saw a black car waiting for them.

"Does Mycroft really know everything?" Harry asked.

"He knows more than Sherlock does," John replied smirking as Sherlock glared at him. John was sorry that the day had ended. He knew that once everyone got into the black car, his birthday was over and he really wished that he had kissed Sherlock back when they were dancing.

* * *

TBC...

Me: It's a short chapter, I know.

John: At least you've updated.

Mycroft: We need more reviews!

Sherlock: See the button below? Please review!


	5. The Start

Title: The Start

Summary: Starting A New Relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This story is becoming OOC and I apologize for that. I hadn't written anything for quite awhile, so I hope you guys are still enjoying it!

* * *

It was another day for John Watson. His birthday had been passed and John was back into solving crimes with Sherlock and going back to work in the clinic. It was John's day off supposedly, but as usual, he went with Sherlock to solve the crime and blog about it later. The crime didn't took long as the two men went home that night and both he and Sherlock were breathing hard, as they rested against the wall in the hallway after a long chase. The chase didn't took long as Detective Lestrade had caught the man before Sherlock and John caught him.

Thus Lestrade texted Sherlock about the man and the two were near Baker Street so they decided to go home. "Well, that was bloody fantastic," John said panting heavily as he leaned against the wall with Sherlock beside him.

Sherlock chuckled as he looked at John, "I told you solving crimes are more fun than the clinic," he said with a smirk.

John looked at Sherlock, "fun in most parts, but I almost got shot!" He exclaimed.

"You dodged it, didn't you?" Sherlock asked with a smile as the two were staring at one another.

Their panting slowed and neither turned to look away from each other as the two man began to suddenly lean forward as if to kiss the other when suddenly they heard a wailing noise coming from upstairs. The two sprung apart and it was John who tries to cover the fact that he almost kissed Sherlock again.

John coughed in embarrassment, "I should check on Shirley with Mrs. Hudson," he quickly said as he bolted upstairs without turning back to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock swore under his breath, "Bad timing Shirley," he muttered as he went upstairs to see what was going on.

Once entering John's room, he found John holding Shirley as he sat on the bed trying to make her sleep as Mrs. Hudson fetches her bottle. "I can't make her sleep," John said as Shirley was about to cry again.

"It can't be helped," Sherlock muttered as he went out to the living room and he went over to where his violin was and began playing a soothing song.

In the room, John perked up as soon as the song was playing and he looked down and saw that Shirley already has her eyes closed as the music was a smooth melody. John smiled as he gently put Shirley in the crib and turned on the baby monitor as he went downstairs in the living room.

Once in the living room, Sherlock stopped playing as soon as he saw John entering. "Is she asleep?" He asked.

John nodded, "I think from now on you should be playing your music often," he said smiling as he sat on the couch.

"Here you go boys, if you need me I'll be downstairs," Mrs. Hudson said as she gave both of them tea and left without another word.

John looked at his tea that was sitting at the table in front of him. "Listen Sherlock, I think we need to talk on what's going on here," he began.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked as he sipped his tea.

John looked up at him, "Don't lie Sherlock. Before Shirley interrupted us in the hallway, the both of us almost kissed!" He exclaimed.

"Did we?" Sherlock asked without looking at John.

John was starting to get annoyed, "Yes Sherlock, we did! The first time I kissed you was on the cheek, and the second time we almost did during the dance and the final time was right now. So tell me, what should we do about it?" He asked.

"Look John, I won't lie to you," Sherlock began as he put down his cup and looked at him. "I did intend to try and pursue a relationship with you this weekend and Mycroft knows about this as I was the one whom confided in him about my feelings for you. I didn't know what to do so Mycroft helped me. I missed you while I was away, John. If it weren't for Moriarty, I would have gotten you before Mary did," Sherlock said.

John scowled, "If it weren't for Mary, I wouldn't have Shirley. I always wanted children, Sherlock. Shirley is everything to me. If you had been around, I wouldn't have gotten that chance. I did miss you while you were away, Sherlock, but if it weren't for Moriarty, I don't think we would be here now with these feelings. If you had stayed and I didn't wed Mary, I think we would have just stayed as friends and nothing more," he said.

Sherlock perked up when he finished his speech, "Do you want our friendship to be more, John?" He asked hopeful.

John shifted nervously, "Apparently you do," he said.

"You do as well as you kissed me first on the cheek, remember?" Sherlock said.

"It was an accident, Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"No it wasn't," Sherlock replied as he sat down beside John on the couch. "Why don't we try an experiment? Why don't we kiss and see where it goes from there?" Sherlock suggested.

John nodded nervously and it was Sherlock who moved in firstly to ignite the kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but Sherlock deepened the kiss as he began to dominate John with it. John tries to dominate Sherlock back with it but Sherlock was stronger as he pushed John on the couch on his back and Sherlock was sitting on him as both were still kissing. However, the kiss was soon broken as they needed air and the two were looking one another as they were slightly panting.

"That was…I mean, wow," John said surprised.

"I agree with you there, John. That was an unexpected kiss," Sherlock said as he got off of John and John sat up.

"So, what should we do?" John asked.

"I know for a fact we can't go back to just being flat mates after that kiss," Sherlock said, "that would be just weird," he added.

John nodded, "We have to continue this," he said as he looked at Sherlock. "Let's begin a new relationship and will see where this leads on to the future," he said.

Sherlock nodded slowly, "Yes, slowly," he said and John nodded in agreement once more.

* * *

TBC...

me: whose going to watch "The Hobbit" this december? Martin Freeman is playing Bilbo Baggin.

John: What took you so long?

me: sorry, the laptop was being used by someone.

Sherlock: will be onto the nexxt chapter soon.

Lestrade: review!


	6. A Difficult Case

Title: A Difficult Case

Summary: John gets an interesting case from Mycroft.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This story is becoming OOC and I apologize for that. I hadn't written anything for quite awhile, so I hope you guys are still enjoying it!

* * *

It was days when someone finally knew about their relationship and that someone was none other than Mycroft Holmes. Apparently John and Sherlock decided to keep their relationship a secret as Sherlock didn't want Mycroft to be interfering and John didn't want anyone to know as well as he was still a bit on edge about public affection. John's a private person and he didn't want to admit it, but he was shy of showing affection to the public with his significant other.

So it was the day when John was putting a finishing touch on a blog entry about a current case when Mycroft Holmes came inside the flat. Sherlock was out buying nicotine patches as he was bored to death with no current case at all and John didn't want to move from his spot and he wanted to finish the entry. John looked up from his laptop and saw Mycroft, "Sherlock should be getting back soon," he said.

"Well, knowing my brother he wouldn't accept the case from me," Mycroft said as he handed John a file folder. John took the folder and he fidgeted from his seat as Mycroft was eyeing him.

"You two are together," Mycroft said calmly.

"Of course we are together, his my crime partner," John lied as he knew what Mycroft was talking about.

"Lying doesn't suit you, John. Besides, I can see the hickey on your neck," Mycroft said with a smile.

"What? He gave me a hickey?" John asked angrily as he got up to go and see it in the mirror. He glared at it, no wonder he was moaning earlier this morning when Sherlock sucked on his neck. How was he going to cover it up for work the next day? John went back to his seat as Mycroft sat in his usual chair near the television.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe. It was about time my brother started this affair with you," Mycroft said with a smile.

John was about to say something but a different voice interrupted him, "What are you doing here, Mycroft?" The voice asked as it belonged to Sherlock.

John looked up and saw his lover standing at the entrance way of the kitchen. "Mycroft gave us a case," John replied as he held up the file folder.

"I'm not taking it," Sherlock replied as he sat on the couch and was glaring at Mycroft.

"I'll pay you handsomely, Sherlock. This is a top secret for the government," Mycroft said calmly.

"I said 'no,' Mycroft," Sherlock said again.

Mycroft sighed, "It mostly has to do with John, though," he said as he looked at John. "Do you know someone name Kyle Wood?" He asked.

John frowned as he thought about it, "Yes in fact. He was with my troop back in Afghanistan, I was his Captain," he said.

"There's another army base here besides the one that you know in Baskerville," Mycroft began. "And I've been hearing rumors lately that Mr. Wood has giving away government secrets to his base and his base doesn't trust me at all. That's why I enlisted you to the base, John," Mycroft said as John perked up.

"What? I don't want to go back to the army!" John exclaimed.

"This is only temporary," Mycroft said, "I just need you to gather as much information that you could get in the base and report them back to me. You'll be there army doctor like before so you won't be having much difficulties getting what you need. I reactivated your I.D. and everything," he explained.

"This is insane, Mycroft! You can't just go and do whatever you like before asking John," Sherlock protested.

"This is serious, Sherlock. That base could start a war against the government and I've heard rumors that many bases doesn't like the position that I have in the government and they don't like how I'm doing it," Mycroft said.

"What have you've been doing Mycroft?" John asked.

"Preparing for war for the future," Mycroft said simply, "you don't have to worry about little Shirley at all, John. Everything will be fine," he assured.

"How long will I be gone?" John asked.

"A month basically," Mycroft replied.

"A month? You can't do that Mycroft! I just gotten back from the dead and John's sister is preparing her wedding!" Sherlock protested.

"Who's going to take care of Shirley?" John asked unhappily.

"I hired a nanny to take care of her while you are away and when Sherlock's busy doing his cases," Mycroft replied.

"Do I have your word that I'll be back within a month?" John asked looking at Mycroft.

"You can't be serious, John! Think about what you're doing!" Sherlock protested again.

"It can't be helped, Sherlock! We want Mycroft to run the government, don't we? Not some stranger that we don't know?" John snapped.

"You can't be serious," Sherlock said again.

"Sherlock, the army that I went with know some computer skills. They could hack into the computer files of the government and change the identity of Mycroft so that a new person could come in to run the government. I'm no computer genius, but I saw someone doing it," John said.

"We just got together," Sherlock muttered unhappily.

John got up from where he was sitting at and sat beside Sherlock on the couch and hugged him. "Before you know it, I'll be back before Halloween and the three of us could celebrate Halloween together. You, Shirley and I, how does that sound?" He asked with a smile.

Sherlock sighed and nodded as he looked at his brother, "You better promise that he will be back," he said angrily.

"You have my word," Mycroft said nodding as he looked at John, "You will start tomorrow morning at 8am. A car will be waiting for you and Anthea would be coming by with your new I.D," he said as he got up and went towards John.

"I thought you said that my I.D. has been reactivated?" John asked.

"Yes but they change the I.D on how they looked then," Mycroft said, "John, I owe you my thanks and I owe you a huge favor after this. When you come back and you are successful, name your price and I will give it to you," Mycroft said.

"I have to think about that," John said slowly.

Mycroft nodded, "Good luck John," he said as he left the flat.

Sherlock scowled, "I don't like this at all," he said unhappily as he looked at John. "How can you give the information to Mycroft if you won't see him within a month?" He asked.

John smiled at him, "Don't worry, I have a vivid memory," he said confident.

* * *

TBC...

John: What? I'm getting deployed?

me: Don't worry, the next chapter won't involved the case. It takes one month right after you come back.

Sherlock: He better come back!

Mycroft: I'm true to my word.

John: See the button? Please review for those who are following the story.


	7. Returning Home

Title: Returning Home

Summary: John returns home from the case.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock! Sherlock belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Author's note: This story is becoming OOC and I apologize for that. I hadn't written anything for quite awhile, so I hope you guys are still enjoying it!

* * *

It's been exactly one month since John left to do his mission and John was returning home to 221B. Sherlock was actually watching Shirley while Mrs. Hudson was away to visit family and no one else could look after her as Mycroft had a meeting and Lestrade was in his office doing paperwork while Harry was with Clara looking for venues. Harry promised that she would come by later this evening to welcome her little brother back as she had missed him. Sherlock knew that Mycroft's meeting had to do something with John as John was coming home today, so it wasn't a coincidence.

Shirley was watching a kid's television show when Sherlock heard the door opening as he was in the living room with Shirley as he surfed online. Sherlock heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and he looked at the entrance way of the living room and standing right there, still in his army clothing was none other than John Watson.

The two just stared at one another as no other sound in the room was heard except for the television. It was John who broke the silence as he dropped all his belongings onto the ground and practically ran to Sherlock who was sitting on his chair and kissed him heatedly and passionately on the lips. Both of them kissed until they needed air and were panting heavily as Sherlock pressed his forehead against John's. "I missed you, my love," he said.

"I missed both you and Shirley," John replied as he turned to look at his daughter. "She didn't give you any trouble, did she?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow on why Shirley was watching television.

"It's barely noon, John," Sherlock began, "she didn't want to nap so I decided to turn on the television if that would quiet her down and it did," he said.

"I should go change," John said slowly as he leaned down to kiss Shirley on top of her head. "Do you want to celebrate tonight on my return?" He asked as he looked back at Sherlock.

"Harry is swinging by later tonight to see you," Sherlock replied, "so I'm guessing the meeting went well with my brother?" He asked.

John nodded, "When I left, they were about to begin the process of arresting Kyle at the base and to fire those who knows Kyle's secrets of the government," he explained.

"So they are shutting down the base," Sherlock said amused.

John nodded, "The base didn't told any of the other bases so the secrets safe so far," he said.

"Since it's only near noon, what do you suppose we should do?" Sherlock asked with a small smile.

"First I want to shower and change," John said with a return smile, "second, I want to spend time with you and Shirley before my sister comes," he said.

"That can be arrange," Sherlock replied.

"I'm sure it can," John replied as he went and took his shower.

Later that evening after a walk in the park, eating lunch (well, John and Shirley ate lunch, Sherlock just drank water), and going into the bookstore for some reading time with Shirley (Sherlock surfed the web on his phone) they were back in 221B as Shirley was asleep while John and Sherlock both entertain Harry and Clara.

"Can we celebrate tomorrow night upon your return, little brother? I did miss you," Harry said.

John nodded, "I'm also inviting Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson to come with us," he said.

"Why do we need Mycroft? His on a diet," Sherlock pointed out.

John rolled his eyes, "I know Sherlock, but there's something that I want to talk to him about," he said as he looked at Harry. "Have you decided on where to go on your honeymoon?" He asked.

"Our second honeymoon would be in Spain and New Zealand, but we don't know where yet," Clara replied.

"Leave it to me, this would be my wedding gift to you," John said smiling.

"John, you're not a wealthy man," Harry replied.

"I have money hidden stash somewhere. Just don't worry about your honeymoon, okay?" John asked.

Harry and Clara looked at each other momentarily before nodding, "We trust you," they both said as John smiled.

Sherlock was staring at John throughout the whole entire conversation. It had to do something with Mycroft, but he didn't know what. He'll just have to ask John later about it.

* * *

When the two women left their flat, Sherlock couldn't help but ask on how he was going to pay for the honeymoon as he knew that John really wasn't a wealthy man at all.

"Ah, you must have deleted everything about Mycroft in your mind palace," John said with a snort as Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Right before I left for the base, he asked me what kind of price I want in return after returning the information that he wants from the base if I'm successful. I hadn't asked him anything yet, so tomorrow I'm going to ask him to do the honeymoon for me," John said with a smile.

"That should be for you, John," Sherlock said with a frown.

"I know, but I really want to do something for my sister and I have everything here in this flat anyway," John said with a smile.

"Think about it John, you can ask for money and be rich," Sherlock said.

"I'm fine Sherlock, I'm happy being here," John replied, "I'm going to go look for tourists places online unless you want to, you know?" He said with a wink.

Sherlock smirked, "Oh and I do," he purred.

John was about to reply when they heard a wailing noise coming from Shirley's room. "Let me calm her and I'll see you in bed," he said.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, let me do it. My music comforts her," he said as he went to get his violin.

"Are you sure?" John asked worriedly.

Sherlock nodded, "Go and make my bed comfortable and I'll meet you there," he said.

John nodded, "If you need me, just holler," he said and Sherlock nodded as he went upstairs and John watched him before going to Sherlock's room.

* * *

tbc...

me: So no one really is reviewing except a few?

John: I'm sure there'll be more in this chapter.

Sherlock: hopefully so.

Harry: Review!


	8. Important Notice

Hey guys,

For those who has been reading "Starting A New Relationship..."

I know you are waiting for the next chapter, but I started another 'Sherlock' story in my profile titled 'Whom To Choose?' It's a story that I'm already done in my head and I want to write out all the chapters down before I loose interest. It is mainly a John/Mycroft pairing in the first few chapters but it would be a John/Sherlock pairing at the end with a little twist (not spoiling anything much).

My school has started for the fall quarter this week and I could barely update at least 1x or 2x a week depending on the homework that I have. However, "Starting A New Relationship" is not abandoned. It's going to have slow updates but I am planning to finish it unless my interest on it is gone. So for those of you are reading "Starting A New Relationship," please read my other story, "Whom To Choose?"

I just updated it yesterday afternoon and I hope you review it as well. The story so far has at least 3 chapters and the chapters are longer than the ones in "Starting A New Relationship" and I hope it is better.

Thank you for reading this important author's note. I apologize for those who are reading the story and I hope you guys review my other one and be interested in it as well. The next chapter for "Whom To Choose" would be up this weekend.

Thanks again,

SeverusPotterSnape.


End file.
